


Holodate

by F1_rabbit



Series: Voyages of the Starship Estrella [2]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Rins programs the holodeck so that him and Andrea can have the perfect date night.





	Holodate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts).



Andrea stood outside the holodeck, fidgeting on the spot as he waited for his boyfriend to arrive, not that they’d put labels on their relationship yet.

Rins had only grinned when he’d asked exactly what he had planned for date night, but Andrea trusted him unconditionally. And no matter what they did tonight, he’d love it because it meant finally getting some quality time with Rins after a busy couple of weeks.

“Surprise.” Rins placed his hands over his eyes, and Andrea smiled, turning so that he could lean in for a kiss, a chaste meeting of the lips that left them both grinning like idiots. “Ready for some fun?”

Rins’ laugh did things to him, his flimsy uniform trousers doing little to hide his arousal.

“Always.” Andrea smiled as the doors to the holodeck whooshed open, and his mind ran wild with all the possibilities.

Rins tapped away at the console, his grin cranked up to maximum, and Andrea was starting to worry that his skin would split if his grin got any wider.

“Close your eyes.” Rins waited for him to do it, leaving him feeling vulnerable as the holodeck projection sparked into life around him.

There was something familiar about the cool damp air, and even the smell of leather was familiar, as though he’d been here before.

“You can open them now.”

Rins was leaning against the stone wall, dressed head to toe in leather, a nervous smile on his face and a whip in hand.

Andrea glanced around, not embarrassed to be naked in front of Rins, and he had a grin on his face when he saw the detail that Rins had put into the program.

The bare stone walls had hooks and ropes hanging from them, at just the right height for him to be chained up on his tiptoes. And the array of leather whips, floggers, and paddles that were laid out on the table had Andrea staring in fascination, his mouth hanging open as he took it all in.

Rins had done all of this for him, programmed an entire holodeck simulation just so they could indulge his fantasies. Those three little words were dancing on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t find the courage to say them out loud.

“Do you like it?” Rins’ smile wavered, his eyes scanning Andrea’s face for any sign that he was unhappy.

“I love it.” Andrea stepped forward, reaching out with a trembling hand so that he could feel the leather of the whip, and Rins’ grin made him shiver in pleasure. He leant in for a kiss, and Andrea knew that he would never tire of the soft gasps that fell from Rins’ lips.

Rins pushed Andrea away, a grin on his face as Andrea stumbled back against the wall, the cool stone rough against his fingers, and Andrea let out a gasp.

“It’s time for you to get into position.”

“Yes, master.” Andrea shivered in pleasure as the words left his tongue, and he obediently turned to face the wall, holding his hands above his head, waiting for Rins to tie him up.

“Do you remember your safe word?” Rins’ breath was warm against the back of his neck, and Andrea shivered in pleasure as sparks rushed through his body.

“Zefram.” Andrea stood still, waiting for the feeling of being restrained, the moment when he handed himself over to Rins, trusted him completely.

Rins tied the rope around Andrea’s wrists, the scratchy twine scraping against his skin, and Rins pulled at the restraint until Andrea was balanced on his tiptoes, his muscles tense as he forced himself to stay still.

“Very good.” Rins’ voice had a hint of mischief to it, and Andrea knew that he was grinning as he picked out something for them to play with. Humming to himself, Andrea could picture Rins inspecting all of the whips, deciding which one would excite him the most.

Andrea felt his muscles tremble, but he’d been the one to suggest that Rins make him wait, and he was sure that whatever Rins had planned for him would be worth it.

“I think this one will be perfect.” Rins chuckled, and the whip whistled through the air, making Andrea smile, waiting for the feeling of leather against skin. But he was disappointed when the whip hit the wall, making him flinch as it sent little fragments of stone flying in a cloud of dust. “The next one will be across your back.”

Andrea took a breath, spreading his weight evenly between his toes, his hands gripping at the rope as he braced himself for the first strike.

He let his eyes fall shut, the darkness heightened his senses. It felt like an eternity between the sound of the whip slicing through the air, and the feeling of the fine strands of leather striking his back.

Just from the feeling alone he could tell that Rins had picked the flogger, and he smiled to himself, letting out a little sigh of pleasure as he felt the burn across his back, sending sparks running through his body.

Andrea compressed his lips, he loved this feeling, truly living in the moment. All his doubts were pushed out of his mind, and he didn’t have to worry about what the future might hold. It was bliss.

Time faded away, even the sound of his own heart beat was lost to the rhythm of the strikes, the pain leaving him gasping as Rins pushed him to his limits. His muscles burned, and he forced himself to take deep breaths, keep his body steady, stay in position.

It wasn’t about pleasing Rins, although he’d do anything to make Rins happy. No, this was about proving to himself that he could take it, pushing his body to the limits until he was floating on a cloud of adrenaline.

“You look so beautiful like this.” Rins trailed his fingernails over Andrea’s raw skin, the pain an exquisite burn, like the fiery spices of a Vastonian curry.

The heat was more intense now that the cool air was wafting over his back, and he shivered in pleasure, his body bucking forwards as the restraints kept him from hitting his face against the wall.

“Get back into position for me.” Rins’ fingers danced over the curve of his back, teasing at the top of his cheeks before giving him a slap on the bum.

Just the idea that he was marked with Rins’ hand made him shiver in pleasure, and he rushed to balance on his tiptoes, desperate for the feel of the flogger against his skin.

Andrea felt his muscles spasming as he clung to the ropes that bound his wrists, the temptation to rest his forehead against the jagged stone wall was high, but it would only cause him more pain. That, and he didn’t want his pretty face getting marked.

The lashes were more intense this time, the pain no longer pleasurable, and he felt a tear run down his cheek, his jaw clenched as he fought to stay in control of his body. His chest heaved with ragged breaths, and he lost count of the lashes, his brain unable to count to a hundred. All he knew was that Rins would be there to comfort him when it was over.

Andrea let out a sob in relief when the flogger stopped, his body shaking as he waited for Rins to praise him.

“Very good.” Rins’ lips kissed at his back, like ice against fire, and he shivered in pleasure as his cock stood to attention, precome leaking from the tip.

“Thank you, master.” Andrea was amazed how steady and level his voice was, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Since you behaved, I think it’s time for your reward.” Rins twisted him around, and Andrea opened his eyes, the orange glow of the oil lamps blinding him as he adjusted to the light.

Rins sank to his knees, grinning as he wrapped his plump lips around Andrea’s cock, his mouth so soft and wet, and Andrea sagged against his restraints, the rough stone wall scratching his tender back.

The contrast of cool stone and warm mouth overloaded his senses, pleasure and pain shooting through his body as Rins greedily sucked at his cock, and he came without warning, fireworks dancing in front of his eyes as Rins swallowed down every last drop.

“I love you.” Andrea froze in fright, his body so exhausted that he couldn’t even open his eyes. Once Rins had untied his wrists he sagged to the floor, his breathing shallow as Rins kissed at his slack lips, nuzzling against him until he opened his eyes.

“I love you too.” Rins’ grin was so wide that it looked like it would split his face in two, and Andrea rubbed his nose against Rins’, resting their foreheads together as he caught his breath.

“I love you more.” Andrea wrapped himself up in Rins’ arms, the thought of having to move an unappealing one, but he couldn’t sit on the holodeck floor all night.

But Rins had other plans. “Computer, run program date night two.”

The room around them morphed into a big soft bed, the sheets made of the fluffiest cotton that Andrea had ever felt, and Rins was now naked next to him, looking proud of himself.

“You like?”

“I love it, I love you.” Andrea tried to stifle a yawn, but he only ended up yawning more.

Rins reached off the bed for a bottle of lotion, warming it in his hands before gently rubbing it on Andrea’s back, the slight sting making him gasp as he cuddled into Rins’ shoulder.

“How did you get the holodeck for the entire night?”

“Easy, I just left a notice on the control screen that said, ‘maintenance in progress’.”

Rins’ laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world, and Andrea felt so lucky that this adorable dork was his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
